1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cognitive orthotics and assisted ambulation, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to assistive ambulation systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of assistive ambulation systems and methods are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,930,603; 6,745,786; and 7,901,368, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0119920.